


Baby baby baby

by Onetrueprincess726 (orphan_account)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Babies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Onetrueprincess726
Summary: After a game of football. ray and Rudy decided to fight there differences out. However it leds to much more than just fighting. A few months later ray drops a pretty big bombshell on Rudy.
Relationships: Ray Person/Rudy Reyes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the football scene instead of it being set in Iraq. I decided to have it set in California. So just picture it in the usa.

As bravo pulled ray and Rudy away. Ray started yelling Rudy you piece of assshit! You just like every psycho.

Ray just push the guys holding him back away. Get off of me before ray ran off crying. He couldn't take it anymore. This war was too much.

Even those they not in Iraq the pressure of war got to ray. A few hours later brad found ray in a corner crying. Ray said brad softly. It just too much brad said ray. I know . said brad before hugging ray. Brad knew how ray felt the horror of war it was a living nightmare. The thought of when you go you might not ever return. Than when ray was walking back he bump Into Rudy. There you are said Rudy want the hell was that about? Hey it not my fault said ray if you didn't have to act better than everyone else. Oh I act better than everyone else said Rudy want about you ray. You always have your head up your ass. Ray punch Rudy in the face. Take it Rudy take it back. Rudy landed on the floor before getting back up grabbing Ray throwing him on the floor. Fuck you ray. The two man where both on the floor. Fighting Rudy had his hand on ray's face he stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Rudy got ray's sent the smell of cherry milkshake hit Rudy ray was a omega but not just omega a omega in heat.

Ray said Rudy I didn't know you where a.

Omega said ray oh sure your a beta so your so much better than me. said ray. But Rudy didn't say anything he just stared at ray's eyes. Oh god Rudy was imprinting on ray. he didn't want do but Rudy was. Than ray stare at Rudy oh god it was happening. Fruity Rudy whisper ray. Rudy pulled down his boxers than ray's pants. It took a second for Rudy to get hard. Spitting on his hand than using it a lube before Rudy insets his cock in ray thrusting as hard as he could. Ray wasn't sure how to feel about it at first but soon he started moaning oh god oh yeah fruity Rudy. Rudy keep going until he came inside ray. Rudy eventually pulled out. Than Rudy and Ray got off the floor at the same time. Before Rudy could say anything ray had just walk away. Rudy just put his hands over his face oh god want has he done


	3. Chapter 3

Ray got in his car and drove to his apartment luckily it wasn't too far away from where bravo bass was. The Northern California Shone in the car blinding ray. Ray stop at a small building complex getting out of the car and into the building and upstairs to his small apartment. Ray immediately took all of his clothes off and got In the his shower. trying to get Rudy's sent off of him. All ray wanted to do is forget that moment. Being alone with Rudy. Ray wasn't alone with Rudy.


	4. Chapter 4

Trombley had his ear press against the door. Listening to the people on the other side of the door. Ray and Rudy had totally done it. Like a school girl who caught two of her fellow students kissing at the back of the school. Trombleyy walk back to base with the biggest smug on his face. When Trombley return to the football game brad was waiting for him. There you are Trombley. Where the hell have you been? No where sergeant said Trombley sill with the smirk on his face. Oh want are you so happy about? asked brad. Nothing said Trombley


	5. Chapter 5

As Trombley sit in the Humvee he couldn't stop talking hey reporter said Trombley to evan Wright. Guess want I saw today. I don't know Want did you see Trombley said evan. 

I was at the bass and was about to head back and a noise coming from one of the rooms. I put my ear at the door ray and that faggot Rudy where totally doing it Brad who was driving turn around and glad at Trombley. Wait want the fuck said brad. Was that why you acting so smug. Yeah said Trombley I think they finally made up. I guess we're being hear the pitter patter of a tiny Rudy said Trombley. Ray is not pregnant said brad. But Trombley started telling everyone about ray and Rudy And it wasn't long until godfather himself heard But than again everybody was gossiping about ray. I didn't know ray was a omega. Said gabe I heard Rudy was a beta said Lilly. I heard they both have a std said lilly. Brad sit there listening his fists shaking in anger because he want he was hearing about ray wasn't true.


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday ray went to the base. when he enters the building. ray notice that the other devil dog where whispering and laughing. Ha check out ray fruity Rudy went to work on him. Ray managed to find brad near the coffee machine. Hey hey it ray ray said Ray. Is they coffee left. As ray poured out some coffee for himself. Yeah said brad I think Rudy made it today. Ray turn to look at brad. Want that supposed to mean? asked Ray. is it true about you and Rudy. Said Brad Who told you asked ray Trombley said brad he heard you guys. Just as ray was about to say something Nate walked over. Ray would please come with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Ray found himself in Nate's office Rudy sat across the room. so it true about you and Rudy. Asked Nate Yeah home me and did the dirty. Said ray want the big deal. Ray You can't be fucking on the base said Nate. Hey Rudy started it he got the sent he bigger than me said Ray. Nate turn to look at Rudy this true asked Nate Rudy nodded. This your warning said Nate Don't to it again before Nate walk away slamming the door. Ray soon followed but Rudy call out his name.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few months ray wasn't talking to Rudy he didn't quite forgive Rudy for Nealy costing him his job.

One morning it was a typical day in the office ray was talking to poke and brad.

Am just saying dog. said poke Pocahontas isn't a movie.

Poke Is there any movie that doesn't offended you said brad.

Well to be far the moment poke was born he always had a stick up his ass said ray. Before taking sip of coffee. Ah this coffee is terrible fucking Rudy.

Actually ray I made the coffee today said Rudy so I think you should be a little more great full said brad.

Yeah hold that thought said ray before he grab a tash bin and started throwing up. Yo man you felling ok asked poke yeah am fine homes i think I just got a bit of food poisoning said ray. Than brad caught ray asleep in the humvee. All curled up in the back. Brad bang on the window to wake him up. Ray open the door and started picking on Brad's shoes. Ray want the fuck the is wrong with you today. But than Trombley's voice Pop up hear the pitter patter of a tiny Rudy. Ray said brad are you pregnant?


	9. Chapter 9

Brad had to drag ray to the medical room. Doc took some blood from ray. And made him pee in a cup.

Well I can confirm ray is about 12 weeks pregnant Said doc. Want the best solution we can do doc asked brad. Well there abotion said or adoption said doc pick your poison. Yeah I think I'll gonna go with the whole abotion thing thanks doc said ray. Well before you go with that option I think we're should do a ultrasound said doc. Can you do that asked brad. No we don't have the budget for ultrasound machine only a civilian hospital can do one . Said doc.


	10. Chapter 10

So brad drove ray to the northern California civilian hospital . People stared at ray sitting in the waiting room as brad filled out the paper work.

After Brad sat next to ray he asked are you sure you want to get rid of this baby.

Yeah I don't think I could raise a kid man I mean look at me said Ray.

Point taken ray said brad.

Mr person a voice cried out Soon ray called in the doctor's room. When enter a middle aged red headed lady was waiting for them. So Mr person said the woman. your apparently 12 weeks pregnant and your come for a ultrasound. HmmYeah actually I came to get a abortion said ray. Well sadly I can't do that you have to be 10 weeks to get a abortion said the doctor popping ray on the table. Oh said brad are you sure? Yep so let see want going on down there said the doctor. Before turning on the machine with a picture of a fetus on the screen. Oh look there the baby said the doctor. But than hnm that weird am getting three heartbeat at the same time. For the love of god Please tell it triplets Said brad Nope because look who hiding behind here said the doctor. pointing at the screen it look like we got Four babies. brad just collapsed on the floor. The doctor had spray brad with water to bring brad back around.


	11. Chapter 11

Are you sure there four in there homes said ray. Absolutely it common for omega to get pregnant with multiple pups said the doctor. Yeah am in the military so four kids might be a problem said ray. Well I'll give you the number for a good adoptionn agency said the doctor. When Ray in the car with brad driving back to the bass Brad look at ray and said you know your going have to tell Rudy eventually right. Yeah am not telling him he the one who got me In this mess in the first place. Said ray. If you don't tell him I will said brad


	12. Chapter 12

So ray knew want had to be done. When everyone in tent.

Everyone get ready for a team work said Nate. Yeah maybe ray could team with Rudy said a bravo soilder sitting in the back. Well I guess it the best way to tell him am pregnant said ray. The tent fall silent want your pregnant said poke.

Yeah plus I have four kid in there said ray. 

While the other where training Rudy pull ray to the side .

Why didn't you tell me earlier asked Rudy. 

Am was going to but than I thought of a better to tell you said ray. By telling the whole platoon said Rudy. Ray just give a Rudy a look that well tough shit. I can't believe am going father said Rudy after years in boys home I away dream of started a family. I don't want kids man said ray. I was give them up for adoption. No ray listen to me I've been in a foster home you do not want to put your kids through that. Said rudy Well do you think I should do. I'll take care them ray said Rudy give them to me I'll take care of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Ray didn't know why he agreed to let Rudy to be involved with the pregnancy. But he did But Hey as soon as the babies where born Rudy was taking them off ray's hand . 

Brad was happy because when this was all over he get his best friend he get his ray ray back. Ray was honorably discharged from the military until further notice. After ray's announcement Nate drag ray into his office screaming at ray. How dare ray get pregnant even those he didn't plan for this to happen. Ray was in his apartment watching TV when he had an epiphany. All the sudden I want ice cream and pickles. But he didn't haven't any in his apartment. But the there was always a sliver light. Brad


	14. Chapter 14

Brad enter Ray's apartment. Hold two bag of the most weird food combos ever.

Kosher Dill Pickles. Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip Ice cream. Lays barbecue flavoured chips. Ray I don't know why you sent me to fucking Walmart to buy you the most weird ass shit said brad. Am sorry brad it pregnancy craving said ray. How are you dealing with morning sickness asked brad. Not too good said ray I've been puking up every morning said ray. Unpacking his groceries. And started putting the ice cream chip and pickles in a bowl and mix it all together. Sill can't believe your pregnant said brad. I know said ray fuirty Rudy just book me in some gay ass liberal pregnancy yoga class on Tuesday. That a birthing class on Wednesday. Am only 13 weeks but all ready but Rudy thinking about the birth.


	15. Chapter 15

Ray was feeling very uncomfortable around all the pregnant people. It didn't that help that ray was now starting to show a small baby bump. Rudy however was very much in his happy zone. Doing all the move with grace and ease. Than it was time to talk to a midwife. Rudy suggested a home birth. But ray didn't want none of that hippy shit. Ray and Rudy where talking to the Midwife. Well In your situation Mr person I think the best way is a C-section. A natural birth would be to risky with four children.


End file.
